


Hawaii #2

by LondonGypsy



Series: Hawaii [2]
Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: AU'ish, From Sex to Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonGypsy/pseuds/LondonGypsy





	Hawaii #2

Steve yawns and wipes the counter, puts one forgotten glass in the dishwasher and flicks off the lights. 

It's been a long busy day and he can’t wait to get out. His eyes glide through the dim room, checking one last time that everything is turned off before he grabs the keys and leaves his café. 

“Hey there, ….” 

Steve's lips turn into a wicked grin as he hears the low drawl behind him as he locks the doors. 

Slowly he turns to meet the deep blue eyes of the man he fucked so hard his dick is still tingling at the sensation. 

“Hello Stranger,” he smiles widely, not hiding his surprise to see him again. “What are you doing here?” 

Christian blushes a little and Steve chuckles; God, he _is_ adorable. He looks like nothing can bother him but a few words -or actions, Steve reminds himself, shivering- heats his cheeks up and leaves him tongue-tied. 

But as he looks up and his dark eyes meet Steve's, his gaze is stubborn and defiant. 

“What? You think you can fuck me like that and I would disappear. Nah, man, that’s not how is goes. Didn’t your Mama teach you some manners?” 

He raises an eyebrow at him and Steve meets his look with the same stubbornness. 

Neither of them is moving until Steve throws his head back and laughs loudly. His body is vibrating with amusement.

“Damn, Stranger, I won't get rid of you, will I?!” 

The man in front of him blushes even more but his tone is firm as he mumbles:

“Only if you want...” 

He doesn't clarify what exactly he means but Steve can see the insecurity in his eyes and the clenched jaw. 

For a moment he's tempted to send him away. He was a great fuck, yeah, a really good one but Steve doesn’t need any strings or a male puppy, following him everywhere he goes. 

But then again... 

Steve tilts his head as his gaze slowly slides over Christian's amazing body, making his cock twitch in his loose shorts. 

Well, damn, he wouldn’t be around forever, right? He was on vacation, Steve had known that the second the man walked in his café. How long would he stay? One week, maybe two. And then he would fly back wherever he came from and Steve's life could move on like before. 

So why not have some fun in between?! 

Steve shrugs and tugs the keys in his pocket. 

“So, any plans for tonight?” he asks and starts walking down the street. 

Christian hurries to keep up with him. 

“Dunno,” he answers and brushes his dark wavy hair out of his face. 

Steve grins; they never do. Tourists usually stick to their hotels and the area close by, mostly spending their nights at bars and pools, not knowing what happens outside their little vacation bubble. 

But that’s the time of the day where the most fun happens here; they just don’t know where to look. 

“Well, then you can join me. I'm headed down to the beach, meeting up with some friends.” 

Christian's step slows down for a second before he quickly keeps walking again. 

Steve bites back a grin. If his friends don’t scare him away, Steve will give him a shot. Literally. His dick is softly jerking in his pants, agreeing with that idea, and he bites his lip. 

Fuck. 

He glances over to Christian, who tries to keep his cool, but Steve sees the small wrinkles on his forehead and around his eyes. Those damn blue eyes, electric and intense. 

“Hey, don’t worry. They won’t bite you.” 

He wonders since when he gave a fuck about what anybody else thinks about his friends – family, he corrects – as he opens a small door in the fence they walked along. 

“This way,” he says, motioning for Christian to follow him as he ducks under the dense branches of the tree growing next to the back of the fence. 

With every step Steve loses the shell of the café-owner, leaving his day life behind and slipping into his night persona. He rolls his head, loosens the tense muscles in his neck and his fingers are already itching to do what they want to do all day long. 

He hears a gasp beside him – he almost forgot that he wasn’t alone tonight – and he smiles. He was used to the sight but for the other man it must look... 

“Incredible”, Christian voices the end of his thoughts and a hot white shudder races through Steve's body at the raspy tone. 

The small path beneath trees opens up and ends in white sand. Surrounded by high and rough-looking rocks the wide beach is only accessible either from the ocean-side or over the hidden way on which they are standing now. Miles and miles of powdery, fine sand, gleaming in the setting sun, blindingly light. Clear blue water rolls in gentle waves against the seemingly endless shore, the soft splashes echoing in the cove. 

Steve watches the spectacle in front of them with joy: the sun sinks slowly down, circumscribed by the rocky extension, reaching far into the water, capturing the beauty of the Hawaiian sunset like a frame. The sky is glowing in shades of pink, red, orange and blue, the water reflecting it, doubling the wonder at the end of a long day. 

A big fire illuminates the middle of the beach, burning high and blazing and throws the shadows of the people around them on the sand. 

“Come on, Stranger, let me introduce you to my family.” 

Steve gently nudges Christian's stiff figure and kicks the flip-flops of his feet. Shoeless and light-footed he sprints down the dune. A loud “hello” greets him, grinning faces and firm hugs welcome him. 

“Hey, man, thought you weren’t coming tonight. What took you so long?” Jason calls, handing him a glass with whiskey. 

“Yeah, man, what took you so long?” Riley yells from out of the water, where he is splashing around. 

“It’s great to see you guys, too,” Steve laughs and knocks the whiskey down with one drink. 

He falls down in the still hot sand, holds the glass out and it gets filled immediately. He looks up to see Genevieve smiling down at him as she brushes her tiny hand through his hair and pushes it out of his face.

“We missed you, Stevie, that’s all. Glad you're finally here.” 

Her sweet smile warms his heart and he pulls her down in his lap. 

“Missed you, too, Babe.” 

He cuddles her and she giggles, trying to escape his attack. 

“Would you please leave my wife alone,” Jared calls from behind him and hurls said woman out of Steve’s arms. 

Steve falls back on his back and glances up Jared’s long body, standing over him like a huge tree, frowning down on him. 

“Don't leave her alone, then,” Steve teases grinning, “or at least don’t let her stroll around so many guys alone.” 

“Dude,” Jared and Gen groan in unison and everybody laughs. 

Steve’s gaze falls on Christian, hesitantly standing just outside the glowing circle of light and warmth. 

Steve sighs and pushes himself back up. 

“Guys,” he yells loud enough to get the attention of his friends and grabs Christian's hand to pull him at his side. 

“May I introduce to you, Christian, a Stranger, that walked into my café this morning. Say hi, people.” 

“Hi, people,” echoes from several places over the width of the sands and Christian grins and gives a little wave with his hand. 

“Hey, guys, nice to meet you.” 

Jason strolls over, presses a guitar in Steve's hands and eyes Christian curiously. 

“You play?” he asks him, nodding towards the instrument, that Steve was already tuning. 

“A little, yes,” Christian says and Steve's head shoots up. 

“You do?” 

Christian shrugs. 

“Well, yeah. Trying to get better, though. I don’t have time to play as often as I want.” 

Jason beams at him and touches his foot against the leg of Steve, who is sitting in the sand, strumming absently over the strings. 

“You hear that, Carlson?” 

Steve looks up, a joyful smile lingering on his lips. 

“I heard. That’s great. Can we start? I couldn’t stop playing air guitar today, my hands need something to do.” 

His eyes slide over Christian's tight jeans at the last words, and as he pictures what else he could do with his hands, his heart starts beating faster. 

Christian hears the dropping in his voice and as he looks down on him his eyes darken, turning into an even deeper blue. 

“Ohhh yeah,” Steve moans quietly, not caring that Jason throws him a confused look. 

Steve’s gaze is glued to Christian as Jason shakes his head and pulls him away, to introduce him to the rest of the group. 

Tuning the guitar with deft fingers he watches Christian shaking hands, turning his head here and there to answer the curious questions of his friends; the fire throws hard shadows on his face, accentuating the sharp cheekbones and full lips. 

Steve’s fingertips are itching and since he is sure none of his friends would appreciate him fucking Christian in front of them, he starts plucking on his guitar. 

Quickly everybody gathers around him; the girls fill every glass with whiskey and tequila and Riley and Jason get their own guitars ready. 

The air is filled with a strange tension and Steve knows they are all waiting for him. But he isn’t ready yet. He's still only messing around while he watches the sun wandering lower and lower, painting the most amazing colors into the dark blue sky. 

Finally the last beam disappears and night falls over the beach. 

Steve smiles, his fingers slide over the strings and he starts playing. Jason and Riley let him lead before they chime in. Music fills the air, strong and loud, and as usual Steve can almost see the notes flying around them, stringing together and embracing his little family with affection and warmth. 

He gets lost in his playing but as the deep, rough drawl starts singing, his eyes fly open and he stares at Christian, baffled at the great singing voice he shows off. 

He listens, and Christian's low words make his nerves tingle and his cock harden. 

As the song ends he's so fucking hard he cant move without fearing to come undone at the shift of his legs. He growls silently and as his eyes meet Christian's he sees the same urge in them he feels right now. 

“Fuck,” he grumbles and Danneel, who is propped on her elbows next to him, throws him a questioning look. 

“You okay, Hon?” she asks, then she sees the clenching around the neck of the guitar and she bites her lips to not laugh out loud. 

“Ohh,” she snickers knowingly and Steve wants nothing more than to smack her. 

She must see the murderous glare because she shifts a bit out of reach, lips still curled into an evil grin. 

Her foot nudges against Jensen's and his gold-green eyes caress her lovingly.

“Babe?” 

Danneel stands up and pulls her top over her head.

“I wanna swim,” she announces, shoving down her skirt to reveal the bikini under it, “the last in the water is a coward and doesn’t get any more whiskey.” 

Everybody is on their feet within seconds, clothes flying everywhere and with loud yells they run into the floods. 

Everybody but Christian and Steve. They sit still, watching the group swim further and further, splashing around, shouting insults at each other. 

Slowly Steve shifts his eyes from the people in the water to Christian. He hasn't moved, his head is tilted to one side and a smile dances over his lips. 

Steve lays the guitar in the sand and carefully crawls over to where Christian sits, crossed legged and relaxed. Steve settles behind him, mere inches away. 

He lifts his hand and runs his fingertip over Christian's spine from the back of his neck slowly down to the bare skin peeking out between the hem of the shirt and the jeans. 

Christian arches his back into the touch and lets out a dark, dangerous growl; he sounds like a hungry wolf. 

“Holy fuck, do you have _any_ idea, what you can do with that fucking voice or yours?” Steve murmurs as he kneels behinds Christian, shifting close enough to press his rock hard dick against the lower back of the man. 

Christian moans at the touch and rocks back, wiggling his upper body to rub against Steve. 

“Jesus Christ, I so wanna fuck you right here, fuck you so hard that you still feel me next week.” 

Christian's hands sneak back, searching for Steve's legs, sliding over the inside but he can’t reach that far and he emits a frustrated whine. 

“Hell, can you stop that please?? You don’t make it easy for me to behave.” 

Steve crouches closer, spreading his knees around Christian's muscular back and slips his arms around his waist. His fingers sneak to the buttons, toying teasingly with the fly. 

Christian's head bumps against his chest as he falls back, searching the contact. 

Steve bends down, licking the crook of the neck, tasting salt and something musky that must be Christian's very own taste. 

“Fuck, you even taste as good as you sound,” Steve moans and bites down the curved shoulder, grinning into the flesh as Christian yelps softly. 

He pops the buttons on Christian's jeans, unzips them, but then pulls away and Christian whines lowly. Steve leans back; his cock presses aching and leaking against the front of his own pants at this movement. He pulls down the back of Christian's jeans, sighing as the fabric slides over the curve of his ass. He shoves both hands under each cheek and tightens his grip in the warm skin, drawing a surprised hiss from the other man. 

Steve can’t hold back now. Hastily he opens his pants and pulls his aching cock out. He groans as the first drops of pre-come wet his hand and without thinking he slips the slick finger between Christian's ass, rubbing down slowly until he touches the hot opening. Christian gasps and leans forward, lifting his ass to allow Steve better access. 

The view of Christian's bare ass, cheeks spread from the position he's in and the slight shimmer of moisture around the tight hole, has Steve panting harshly. 

Cursing and heaving he presses his throbbing cock between the flesh, wanting to tease but the contact with Christian's burning skin is like an electric shock. It shoots right into his dick and he feels his orgasm rising, slow but unstoppable. He bucks his hips, rubbing his dick over the cleft, cussing at the awkward angle but it only needs a few thrust and he pumps his release between Christian's ass, coating his skin, running over his flesh, and again his brain sets out as he pushes one come-covered finger past those tense muscles, finger fucking Christian's in rhythm of his pulsating dick. 

Christian is panting, loud and needy, trying to get as much of that finger inside him as possible, whimpering helplessly and stirring Steve’s frantic motions. 

“Fuck yeah, that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Steve growls hoarsely, “fucking yourself on my hand, trying so desperately to get off....God, yes....gonna make you come like this...only with my fingers....” Steve can’t stop; his want, the need to push the other man over the edge like this is overwhelming. He grabs a fistful of that silky dark hair and pulls Christian's head back until his lips are close to his ear. 

“Does it turn you on as much as it does me? Knowing that they can come back anytime now? Finding us like this? Me, fucking you with my hand... and you, bent back, helpless and so fucking needy that you would beg me to touch you...” Steve swallows hard, his sight blurring with lust at the noises Christian makes. 

“Will you beg, Stranger? Will you?” 

Steve curls his finger in the tight heat, biting his lip as he brushes over that bundle of nerves he knows is there. Christian sounds like he’s choking now, strangled huffs, and he's trembling violently. He clenches so hard around Steve’s fingers that it feels like they are breaking but Steve doesn’t care. 

“C'mon, man, beg for it. Let me hear it... “ 

Steve pulls harder on Christian's hair; the man is curved like an arch now, tense as a bow, rocking back and forth, trying to badly to get Steve’s fingers deeper inside, and at the same time to get some friction on his aching cock. 

The sudden urge of _MineMineMine_ overtakes Steve and he sweeps the hair out of Christian's neck, sinks his teeth in the vulnerable flesh and sucks brutally. 

Christian whimpers weakly and Steve lets him go; he pushes his fingers as deep inside as he can, bumping hard against that sweet spot and Christian comes with a strangled yelp, jerking and quivering before he falls back against Steve, breathing so fast he’s close to hyperventilating. 

Steve slowly pulls his fingers free and the whiny moan Christian blows out makes Steve’s cock jump again. 

He pulls the shirt over his head and softly cleans Christian's back before he pulls on the other man's shoulder, and without hesitation Christian falls on his back, laying flat, not able to move a muscle. Steve also cleans his front, groaning silently at the view of Christian's moist cock. 

As he thinks, it might be okay, he tosses the shirt aside and glances at Christian's face. His eyes are closed, the dark hair seems black in the light of the fire and the pure bliss on his face gives Steve a feeling of pride. 

He did that, he is responsible for his expression and the strange flip in his stomach is nothing but satisfaction. 

Christian's lids flutter and the pure steel drills in Steve's eyes. 

“You are fucking insane,” he whispers, his voice raw and so fucked out it almost hurts to listen to it. 

“Nah, not insane... just fucking horny,” Steve replies, laying down to push down his pants completely. 

Christian's eyes follow every move he makes and he furrows slightly. 

“Man, I don’t...” 

“Ohh, shush, I don’t think my stamina is that good. But I'm sticky as hell.” He stands up, naked, and the fire makes his skin glow golden. He holds one hand out.

“Come on, let’s take a swim.” 

“I don’t have any...” Christian stammers as he grabs Steve’s hand and gets up, sand on his back and his jeans clinging damp to his sweaty skin. 

Steve makes a “tsk” noise and grins. 

“Nobody here cares if you're naked or not.” 

Christian frowns and Steve snickers. 

“But if you need anything, we have towels and even some spare clothes here”, he says, motioning to a small cabin a bit back on the dune. 

Christian still seems unsure but then nods shakily and gets rid of his clothes. 

Steve lets his eyes wander over damp skin and then sighs softly. 

“Fuck, Stranger, you're really gonna be my death. But hey, its gonna be a good one.” 

He laughs silently and takes Christian's hand. 

“C'mon, the water is amazing here.” 

He drags Christian over the beach and as he pushes him into the crystal floods he thinks that he can get used to having him around. 

He watches the man a moment before he walks into the water and lets the waves wash him clean. 

Christian takes a couple of swimming strokes before he lets the water carry him. 

And the view of the rising moon on his wet skin, surrounding him with a mellow shine is something Steve will dream about tonight. 

 

 


End file.
